


Keeping Your Cats Company Whilst They Nap

by forochel



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebeom's five (5) cats.--Nora, now aged, always sleeps quietly on the sofa.Jinyoung will walk over to her and rub her soft forehead with his thumb, and she will open her eyes to look at him and meow once in acknowledgement.





	Keeping Your Cats Company Whilst They Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [陪你的貓睡午覺](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388283) by [kurasio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio). 

> the original author's inspiration for this fic is [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpqr5tq7MWs) \- which just sounds super cute and is great bgm.
> 
> \--
> 
> I absolutely ADORED this little slice-of-life ficlet when I read it, and wanted to share it with the English side of fandom, so! thank you so much to kurasio for writing this wonderful little thing & letting me translate this!
> 
> alsowik: I am not a professional literary translator but I took *some* artistic liberties on the side of translating the feeling/gist of things and adding ... context, I guess? TRANSLATION HARD! pls be gentle.

* * *

When Jaebeom's locked himself into his studio to work on songs, Jinyoung will let himself into Jaebeom's condo with that long familiar passcode by himself.

The cats, upon hearing the door opening, will raise their heads; the younger ones will impatiently leap off the cat tree, stretch and skitter over to wind about his feet.

Nora, now aged, always sleeps quietly on the sofa.

Jinyoung will walk over to her and rub her soft forehead with his thumb, and she will open her eyes to look at him and meow once in acknowledgement.

If Jaebeom were at home, he'd be ducking his head to tell Nora as though in confidence: "Jinyoung's here".

To be honest, there isn't much to do in Jaebeom's place; he's such a clean freak the place never needs much done, so Jinyoung sits in the living room and plays happily with the cats. It's not easy to gain a cat's acceptance, whether it be one or five.

Jinyoung has genuinely never really meant to gain the favour of these little aristocats.

All he does is bring some small treats -- a habit by now -- and the little bastards' eyes suddenly light up and they transform from aloof cats into pathetic creatures mewling and gnawing at his trouser legs.

Jinyoung tears apart the thin cod strips, pressing it close to the cats' mouths only for them to be eaten in one bite, the cats tearing inefficiently at them with their sharp incisors.

He doesn't dislike cats, Jinyoung thinks as he strokes fine belly fur. He just doesn't really know how to deal with lives he can hold in his hands.

Nora yawns, as though she's laughing at him for thinking too much.

*

Jaebeom texts him in the afternoon: _ What are you up to?_

_Keeping your cats company whilst they're napping_, Jinyoung replies, forgetting to ask if Jaebeom has eaten or not.

Whilst the cats nap, he makes himself noodles in Jaebeom's kitchen, before settling onto the sofa to read the script for next week's shoot.

One of the cats, jostled awake by Jinyoung sitting down, pads over to knead at his thigh with its front paws before melting into him, closing its marble-like eyes.

Jinyoung takes up a small metal comb to brushes its fur, laying its fur nicely from head to tail.

The cat in his lap arches its back and stretches out its front legs. The final touch is stroking its tail.

When he's done with one cat, another takes it place: so on and so on.

"How did you even _get_ to the point of _five cats_," Jinyoung grumbles to himself while switching on the vacuum.

With all this fur floating around, he's going to be sneezing his head off if he doesn't deal with it immediately.

The cats have all gathered back onto the sofa, taking up all the good spots, when Jinyoung's thoroughly un-furred the sofa, watching him with concerned eyes as he goes in and out of the living room with the vacuum cleaner.

When he's done cleaning up, Jinyoung snaps photos of each cat with his phone as evidence.

He's going to send it to their owner, who ignores everything including texts when he focuses, in a bit.

Turning on the bluetooth sound system without bothering to ask for permission, Jinyoung starts playing _someone's_ soundcloud music; in any case, people who aren't around won't know. Compared to bossa nova or lady singers in acoustic guitar bands, this playlist suits afternoon naps the best.

Collapsing onto the sofa, he yawns a couple of times; the cats determinedly puddle onto him, claiming comfortable spots all over his legs. It's now the cats who keep him company whilst he naps.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! if you enjoyed this please head over and leave some kudos/praise on [the original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388283) too! :))) we could all do with more jb's cats content!


End file.
